


paranoia

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camp, Camping, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fandom, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horcrux Hunting, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Paranoia, Paranoid, Rain, Short, Wordcount: 100, canvas, ginny - Freeform, harry - Freeform, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: ginny's okay, harry. / i know. / harry, hermione, and the need for comfort. / 100-word drabble, even though the word counter decided not to count it that way haha





	paranoia

_ The rearing head of a basilisk — fangs sinking into pale skin — red hair wet against stone — a horrible, drawn-out scream… _

Harry wakes with a start, eyes having barely focused on the canvas ceiling before leaping up from the bunk.

It’s a moment before he realizes where he is, and he lets out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Harry? What’re you doing awake?”

“Hermione?”

“Yeah, it’s me. What’s wrong?” she says, noticing Harry’s pained expression.

“…Nothing. You should go back to sleep.”

The bed creaks as Hermione sits down.

“Ginny’s okay, Harry,” she says softly.

“I know.”


End file.
